Lost Heir
by Slytheringoddess89
Summary: It's Hermione's 18th birthday and 7th year at hogwarts. She was thinking everything was gonna be wonderful. but guess again. she finds out secrets that been hidden from her all her life. And discovers love from the least likely. Check it out.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing besides the plot.

Prologue

"My Lord today is the day" Said Wormtail looking very jittery at Lord Voldemort.

"I know, my faithful servant, my heir shall finally reveal itself." Voldemort said while turning away from the fireplace and facing towards Wormtail. "Wormtail this excites me, today is Ava's 18th birthday. I finally get to see my daughter."

"Y-Y- Yes My Lord, i'm very happy for you, but how will we find her? " said Wormtail now grabbing a seat in front of Voldemort's desk.

"Don't you worry my dear Wormtail. I have Deatheaters stationed all around London & I have the young Malfoy boy inside the castle so is Severus. My plan shall not Wormtail." said a very happy Voldemort, now turning back towards the fireplace " I shall now be invincible."

" My Lord where do you believe your daughter's at? Where did Mistress hide her." Said wormtail look inquisitively.

Voldemort lean back his Chair and twidled his fingers. " I believe she hidden amongst the muggles. I believe Dumbledore has made a mistake and She now at Hogwarts. Where ever she is, she's mine Wormtail. I will have powers unlike no other." Voldemort let out a sinister laugh. "Dumbeldore think he almost got me. But once i get Ava, and I get her Young Malfoy to make a child and place my powers in the child i shall live on forever. I shall make this wizarding what it's suppose to be full of purebloods and distroy the rest." Voldemort finished up his speech and walked over to what appears to be pensieve. Took his wand to his head a abstracted a blue line and placed into the pensieve. He sat back down and Nagini jumped on his lap, as he petted her.

Lucius Malfoy came dashing threw the doors yelling outta breath. " Master, Master, We've Found Her, She Located At Hogwarts." Lucius stopped right next to Wormtail who greeted him with a smile. Voldemort spun around his chair quickly. And stood up he walked towards Lucius quickly and stopped dead in front of his face with such anger.

"WHY YOU IDIOT , WHY IS SHE NOT HERE. DOES ANYBODY COMPLY WITH MY REQUEST? I SAID IF SHE FOUND BRING HER TO ME SHE NOT HERE!!!!!" Voldemort took a deep breathe, he calmed himself down and spook again." OK, Who is she?"

Lucius spook sharply. " Hermione Granger, Head girl at Hogwarts. My son report that when she woke up this morning. She looked different and she was very distraught and confused. So, she not a mudblood. Alana was very smart, I would have never guessed in a million years."

Voldemort walked back to his seat and rubbed his snake like hand together "Excellent"Lucius began to talk again.

"What's are plan of action now?"

" We capture her?" Voldemort did another sinister laugh and they all joined in along side.

A/N: Alright yall i know short. I wanna know what yall think of my little prologue. Make some prediction people. Please Review. I need some constructive crititcism. Chapter 1 soon to come.


	2. Discovery

A/N: I wanna thank yall for the support so far.

**Chapter 1: Discovery**

It was early Saturday morning as I rise from my large king size bed. I stretched and looked around my large Head Girl room. I stood up and went to the mirror.

"AHHHHH...!!!!" As I looked into the mirror, i realized I looked totally different. I had a long black hair and my almond colored eyes were now blue. "Oh, my merlin what is going on?" I was terrified. Just as i'm standing there feeling my hair Hedwig came flying in. She dropped a letter on my desk , I fed her a owl treat and she flew out the window. I looked down at the white envelope written from Harry. I picked it up and opened it. I pulled out the letter and read:

_ Hermione,_

_ Happy Birthday Mione, Hope you have a wonderful day. Oh, Mione we have a Order meeting tonight. It is very important that you show._

_ Harry_

I placed the letter back on my desk and walked back to the mirror. With horror I realized that I didn't have bucked teeth anymore and my faced thinned out. I was terrified, I wanted to talk to someone, but I didn't think anyone would recognize me.

I thought for a minute, I decided to go talk to Dumbledore. I got in the shower, got dressed and ran down to the head girl & head boy common room, hoping to avoid Malfoy. To my luck, he was sitting their on the sofa , watching a wizards version of a muggle television.

"Who are you? " Malfoy said looking very surprised.

"Hermione Jean Granger!!" I said very agitated. I wanted to get far away at that momment.

"You to hot to be Granger" Malfoy said with that famous smirk on his face. I was getting very angry, i started to pull out my wand, but i keep telling myself to relax.

"Look Malfoy, im not in the mood today. Yes im Hermione. I don't know why I look like this when I woke up this morning. Ok Malfoy, bother me again and you'll be a Ferrett again." I said angrily to Malfoy.

"OK your Granger !:" Malfoy sai. He looked as if he wanted to say more, but he just looked appalled. I ran out through the potrait hole, I rushed through the halls and dashed up the staircase until i feel reached the statue in front of Dumbledore's office. "Chocolate Frogs" I recited it opened and showed a swirling staircase, I dashed up the stairs. Soon as I got up the stairs, I saw Dumbledore was sitting at his desk.

"Ah, Miss Granger I was expecting you!" He said looking ever so calmly.

" Professor What's Happening to me" I said with a panic.

"Miss Granger I suggest you to take a seat, I also need to inform Mr. Malfoy about this manner." I decided not to detest against this . Dumbledore called forth Malfoy.

Malfoy appeared in Dumbeldore offices, with a meanest look on his face. Dumbeldore seen him and spoke. "Ah, Mr. Malfoy, thank you for joining us." Malfoy grabbed a seat next Hermione. Dumbeldore began to speak again. "Well Miss.Granger I'm going to info of your change. I'm sorry to tell, your adopted. And your real parents Are Alana and Tom Riddle." When he said Tom Riddle I broke in tears. My Biological father is a vicious man. I hated myself at this point. Dumbledore just kept talking. " I know this is not easy for you, Now why Mr.Malfoy is involved. Before your were adopted Miss. Granger , both of yall father made the both of you take an Unbreakable Vow for you too marry during your 7 th year of school and to carry a child."

"WHAT??, IM NOT MARRYING MALFOY" I shouted angrily. I wanted marry for love. I did not love Farrett boy.

"Granger what makes you think I wanna Marry a mudblood. "

I got up to slap him, but Dumbledore stood up "STOP!!!!, now listen I know for you guys it is not a nice thing to hear, but you have to do it. For yourselves and the sake of the wizarding world. Voldemort is defiantly after you guys. So you will need to go in hiding. We will be moving you to headquarters today. I was aware that Voldemort knows of your change Miss. Granger. So the both of you and in danger."

Dumbledore finished what he saying me and Malfoy both we're so angry to speak. Dumbledore explain to us about the porkey and less than 30 seconds we were in headquarters.


	3. Welcome to headquarters

A/n: Sorry i Haven't updated in a minute , been having trouble with ideas but i think im ready to continue to amaze yall. Im not good at writing long chapters but im trying if there any problems don't be afraid to send some constructive critism.

Chapter 2 - Welcome to Headquarters

With a pop there where standing inside 12 Grimmauld place also known as the headquater for the order of the phoenix. Dumbledore directed them into a sitting room. They all began to seat. Dumbeldore decided to speak up.  
" Can I offer anyone some tea?"  
Hermione and Draco both shock their heads no. "OK, Well this where the both you will be staying for a while. Yall can make this place like home. I suggest yall to share a room, to learn each other a bit. Well I have other business to attend to, Ill be back for the meeting, i will aspect to see you both at 7 on the dot, i bid you adue," Dumbeldore got up, waved, walked towards the front door and left. Draco and Hermione still remained sitting on the couch. Hermione began to cry all this became very over whelming to her. "Pipe down Granger" said a upset Draco "Well Malfoy, Im not a Granger, and don't tell me what to do!!:" Hermione shouted at Draco.  
"You acting like you the only one going through it, it affects me also but you don't see me cryin , you gotta deal"  
"GO TO HELL MALFOY "Hermione got up a walked across the living room. Malfoy still remained sitting.  
"Thats why i don't help people they jusat blow up on me, I don't wanna marry let alone have sex with and children, i may not be related to the dark lord, but i understand but, cryin ain't gonna help a damn thing." said draco as he got up and walked outta the livingroom. What Malfoy said actually got to Hermione. "Malfoy, wait up"  
Draco turned around " WHat"  
"Im sorry, im just upset, But i think we should try to get along we stuck together you know"  
Malfoy knodded and his head." Lets go find a bedroom."

A/n: Sorry so short will try to update soon.


	4. Adjusting

A/n: Hey it's me again with another chapter. sorry i take mad long to update, I have 2 little rugrats to take care of( my lovely children) Here We go again for round 3 of Lost Heir.

Chapter 3: Adjusting to ur new abode

Draco and Hermione walked up 2 flights of stairs and down this dark hallway to the last room in the back of the hallway. Draco held the door open, and walked in while Hermione stood in the doorway in awe of how beautiful the room is. "Draco I want this room!" Said an amazed Hermione. Draco was by the closet looking at there bags.  
"Well I believe Dumbledore set it up already" said Draco pointing to their bags. T The room was huge it was the size of the Hogwarts common rooms. The walls were Maroom with silver lining. the carpet was white. It was a canopy bed with green and red comforters with a white canopy. The bed was king size of course. There was a painting of Romeo and Juliet in there, It was this gorgeous fireplace. with this very ancient looking mantel piece about it. It had couches in there it was just perfect for the two of them. They began to unpack there belonging when they heard a tap at the window. It was the prettiest brown and white owl Draco opened the window and took the note from the bird and went to turn around to Hermione and the bird pecked him on his hand hard.  
" WHAT DO YOU WANT, YOU BLOODY BIRD?" said a angry Draco Malfoy. Hermione was sitting on the bed laughing .  
"Draco he wants a owl treat"  
" I shouldn't give the stupid bird any bloody treat, he pecked me" said draco complaining. Hermione had gotten off the bed still laughing, grabbed a owl treat outta her trunk and gave to the beautiful owl. The owl ate it and flew back outta the window, Draco closed the window and sat in the bad next to Hermione again. "Granger, how do you be so nice to these bloody creatures"  
"Well, i was raised to respect all people and animals"  
" What in the bloody hell is that pose to mean"  
"How ever you take it Draco, I don't feel like arguing with you, but im going to take a nap before the meeting." (a/n: the note was read it was from dumbledore telling that he hope they gettting along nicely.)

"Granger wake up! it's 6:30." Hermione see Draco tapping her on her arm tryna wake her up. He was very handsome, but he was a totally ass Hermione thought to herself. Hermione sat up in the bed and streched. She didn't want to look in the mirror, she felt she looked horrible, but according to Malfoy she looked hot. Hermione sighed " Maybe I will grow into my looks." she got off the bad and headed to the bathroom for a quick shower. She showered got dressed and headed down to the meeting room and when they got down there they was in for one hell of a surprise.

a/n: Lol a little cliff hanger. try to hit yall up with a update soon. i know short, ill get better i promise. Looking for beta reader please. and need some one to design a banner for my story please. til next time. 


	5. Sorry

Sorry yall for no updates. I have a new a better Idea for this story so please look out for that. I will not continue on how this story started. Please put me on author alert for a new story with kinda the same story line as this.


End file.
